


A Walk in Circles

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Easy come easy go, Evil Flippy Sucks at Romance, M/M, Oneshot, Pent Up Feelings, Rejection, Screenplay/Script Format, old habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Feb 20, 2011, Evil likes Flippy, and has for a long time since they split apart, but he's really bad at this.





	A Walk in Circles

Flippy: *Goes outside early in the morning for a walk*

Evil: *Watches him from the window and decides to follow him*

Flippy: *Walks to the park and sits down on a bench as he watches birds on the ground*

Evil: *He watches Flippy and then sighs before suddenly yelping when he falls into a hole*

Flippy: *Hears someone yelp* Hu? *Goes over to the hole* Evil!? What happened?

Evil: *Is a bit dizzy* Ugh. . . Gravity happened.

Flippy: *Helps Evil out of the hole* Are you ok?

Evil: I dunno. . . ^^;

Flippy: *Gives Evil a confused look* How can you not know?

Evil: Well, I feel fine, but then again I don't usually notice when I'm injured unless I'm bleeding.

Flippy: Oh....what where you doing here anyways? I don't usually see you out this early in the morning.

Evil: I was following you, why?

Flippy: ..why...where you following me?

Evil: *He fidgets and tries to think of a good reason* Well. . . uh, I didn't have anything else to do.

Flippy: *Gives Evil a funny look* So you follow me?

Evil: Y-yeah, why?

Flippy: *Shrugs* No reason.

Evil: Oh, uh, um, what were you doing?

Flippy: What do you mean?

Evil: Uh, any reason you came here?

Flippy: Not really, I just like the park, it's peaceful.

Evil: Oh, okay then...

Flippy: You want to walk with me?

Evil: Uh. . . N-not really. . . I mean, uh, I dunno.

Flippy: Why are you acting so strange?

Evil: I don't know what you're talking about.

Flippy: Ok...well I guess I'll be going now. *Heads back home*

Evil: *Tries to keep from whimpering a bit when he watches Flippy walk away and he can't help but stare*

Flippy: *Arrives back home and watches the news to find out who's been killed today, turns out Giggles and Cuddles had an accident, Flippy sighs*

Evil: *Goes back home and tries to sneak upstairs to wash off the blood covering him from slaughtering Cuddles, but he trips and falls down the stairs while cursing loudly*  
Flippy: Hmm? *Goes to the stairs and sees Evil* Evil!!

Evil: *He grins and fidgets* Uh, h-hey Flippy. *Sweats nervously under his glare*

Flippy: *Crosses his arms* Will you EVER stop killing?

Evil: I only killed this time because I was upset, okay? That's why I've been killing a bit more lately.

Flippy: Upset about what?

Evil: . . . I-it's nothing, okay?! I mean, god, I follow you around all day hoping you'll notice me more, I even get so distracted I trip, stumble, fall, and stutter, yet you almost seem to ignore me more! *He gets up and runs to the bathroom*

Flippy: *Stands there confused* Notice him more.....?

Evil: *Is in the bathroom and busy washing the blood off with searingly hot water not even caring how hot it is or how much it burns him* He'll never notice me, god, I'm such an idiot, he's too busy looking elsewhere, and besides, he could never like me the way I like him . . .

Flippy: *Goes to his room and locks the door behind him before pulling out his war journal and reading it.*

Evil: *He winces and punches the mirror hatefully* I'm nothing but his reflection!

Flippy: *Hears Evil and puts the journal back before unlocking the door and peaking his head out* Evil!?

Evil: *He comes out of the bathroom clutching his sore paw and then notices Flippy's in his room, he freezes in confusion* Uh, what are you doing in my room?

Flippy: Uh..... *Gets out of the room and shuts the door* ...nothing.

Evil: *Sighs sadly* I don't care, I really don't. . . I'm sick of trying to earn your affection, I'm going to go lock myself up in my room for a few weeks since there's nothing I can o to make you care. . . *Walks into his room and trips over his diary, accidentally kicking it open. The diary slides to a stop near Flippy's feet, it opens on the page where Evil's drawn several tiny pictures of him and Flippy and little hearts with F's and E's together inside of them*

Flippy: *Picks up the journal and looks at the page wide eyed with his mouth gaping open*

Evil: *Doesn't even realize what he tripped over nor that Flippy is still standing there, he just lays down on his bed and shuts his eyes while fighting back tears*

Flippy: *Walks over and sits next to Evil Flippy* E-Evil...?

Evil: *He opens an eye and twitches an ear curiously* Yes? What is it, Flippy?

Flippy: *Places the journal in front of Evil to show him the page he saw*

Evil: *His eyes widen and he blushes brightly* I-uh, well. . . I-I suppose you are disgusted by all of that, right?

Flippy: *Shakes his head silently, not knowing what to say*

Evil: It's fine, I'll quit, I'm giving up on it all today, you'll never love me, so why don't you just forget about it and so will I, then you can just continue to live your life.

Flippy: Evil...*Hugs Evil tightly* I don't want to forget about it.

Evil: *Blinks in confusion and blushes more* T-th-then what do you want to do?

Flippy: *Smiles and kisses Evil on the cheek* I want to be with you.

Evil: *His eyes widen in pure shock and he touches his cheek in disbelief* A-as friends you mean? Or are you saying what I think you're saying, because if you are. . . *He blushes intensely* I'd be the happiest guy on earth.

Flippy: *Giggles* Well then I guess your now the happiest guy on earth. *He smiles*

Evil: *He grins widely and hugs Flippy tightly while nuzzling hm happily* Oh god, I love you so much!

Flippy: *Smiles happily* I love you too!

Evil: *Smiles even more and kisses Flippy on the cheek*

Flippy: *Blushes and giggles cutely*

Evil: Did you ever feel like this before now, or what? When did you start loving me Flippy?

Flippy: Uh....well I started loving you a while ago....I don't remember exactly when.

Evil: Oh, well, you never seemed to show it.

Flippy: That's because I didn't want you to know....I thought that you'd think I was insane.

Evil: Insane? How?

Flippy: Well for loving someone that kills my friends almost everyday.

Evil: *He fidgets nervously* I'm trying to stop you know...

Flippy: I know....

Evil: I'm sorry.

Flippy: It's ok really, I'm over it now.

Evil: Really?

Flippy: Yeah, of course.

Evil: *Hugs him lovingly*

Lumpy: *Grins and laughs* Hey Evil how ya been buddy!?

Evil: *Tries to resist going for his knife* Well, I was fine, up until now...

Lumpy: That's great! *Smiles in the most goofy way*

Flippy: Uh....are you gonna go?

Lumpy: No, let's talk.

Evil: *Grumbles more* Talk? About what?

Lumpy: About you....? What's your favorite color?

Flippy: Lumpy I think you should go.

Lumpy: Not till he answers.

Evil: *He starts reaching for his knife* My favorite colour is red, like blood...

Flippy: *Glares at Evil* Evil!

Lumpy: I like red, red is pretty!

Evil: Yeah, red is very pretty, in fact I feel like painting some of the walls a pretty bloody red colour right now...

Flippy: Lumpy out now!

Lumpy: Ok fine *Leaves the house*

Flippy: *Looks at Evil and growls* What is your problem!?

Evil: He's annoying! I mean, I wanted to kill him so badly, but tried to control myself. . . but he just... ugh! He frustrates me!

Flippy: Well maybe you need to try harder! *Walks to his room and slams his door shut*


End file.
